


Introduction

by OverbossMagnus



Series: Main Story [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Brotherhood of Steel - Freeform, Commonwealth, Fallout, Fallout 4 - Freeform, Far Harbor, Minutemen, Nuka World, Overboss Magnus, Raiders, Rust Devils - Freeform, The Pack, alternate storyline, children of atom, disciples, operators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverbossMagnus/pseuds/OverbossMagnus





	Introduction

( _Author’s Note: From a game POV, the Sole Survivor at this point as reached the point where he and Preston with the Minutemen have retaking the Castle. He has accepted the role of leader of the Minutemen fully and is helping with rebuilding several settlements.  The Sole Survivor has met with the Railroad and has earned Danse respect with his first mission together to Arcjet. Nate (the Sole Survivor) has also faced Kellogg and has killed him, but I have delayed the arrival of the Prydwen for more dramatic reasons. Nate is depressed that he was unable to recover Shaun, Piper comforts him. He has not encountered Cait nor has he gone to the Combat Zone. Encountered Strong who is not his game-like self, he is instead leader of a band of Super Mutants that is active below the town of Quincy and makes raids on Boston from time to time. Please note that I have taken some liberties...but I hope you enjoy the show._ )

  
  
Magnus was not always the Overboss; he was once a normal human being or at least a few think. His actual history is unknown to all, even those that he commands from Nuka World save for perhaps one…but she would never betray him.   
  
Following the retaking of the Castle by the Minutemen, distress calls began to come over the radio from far away…from Far Harbor in the north. Even though the Minutemen were not a strong group and still rebuilding, their General also known as the Sole Survivor sent a team to the north to look into the matter. Three weeks after the team left, the distress calls went silent suddenly and there was no word from the team.   The General of the Minutemen waited another three weeks before he and a team of twenty men and women went north to Far Harbor to discover the fate of his recon team. What they found caused a few of the crew to kill themselves and two went insane and upon returning to the Commonwealth, running into the Glowing Sea screaming.   
  
The horrors started as soon as they docked and found bodies mounted on polls held in place by spikes and barbed wire. Nathan (Sole Survivor) was expecting brutality but he was not expecting to find children also mounted on the polls and several of the adults were clearly skinned. Fresh and dried blood covered the entire dock and there was heavy splatter on most of the buildings at ground level. As they made their way to the center of town, the group found more bodies or at least their visceral remains. The buildings around town were full of bullet holes and scorch marks from flame or plasma weapons. While they were sickened by the bodies on the dock, it was at the center of town did they find at what the infamous killer Pickman would call “works of art”.

  
The body of a Super Mutant was being held up in midair by several large fishhooks attached to chains to the surrounding buildings. Disemboweled and its innards were hanging out and on the ground below it, but was not the disturbing part about this creature. Chained to its arms and legs were the bodies of four others, one was female human, two human males with one wearing an odd semi-religious head piece but the fourth was an odd looking Synth. As Nathan came closer he then saw  that skins of human faces had been sown into the chest and back of the Super Mutant, this included several faces that had to belong to children.   
  
The remains of an eyebot were found just outside town and to the surprise of Nathan it held a holotape that he placed into to his Pipboy and activated it. For several long minutes, he watched something that had been human for it was using what appeared to be power armor but not a type he recognized. The town’s people were firing every weapon that had on them and in storage from pistols to harpoon cannons, but nothing seemed to faze him as he slaughtered them.  The video of slaughter ended with the last man crying and screaming on his knees with his family dismembered around him and him telling the armored monster something that chilled Nathan to his core. He spoke about the Commonwealth and its current state and who was there at that time. The monster to Nathan’s surprised thanked the man, before he used the armored claw of his left hand and slowly smashed the man into the ground. It began to laugh with dark humor and then it was joined by several robed and ragged clad figures.   
  
Remains of another robot, a Mr. Handy model was found torn apart but it too also had a holotape. This tape almost picked up from the last tape, but in this case it was only audio and not video. A man called the Confessor and what had to be slaughterer of the town were the only two talking on the tape. The Confessor kept talking about the victory against Far Harbor and how it brought glory to Atom. But it was clear that this religious talk was annoying the monster who told the fool to be silent and be grateful that he had learned of a new place to target, but the Confessor was unable to stop and then came a wet thuck sound and then automatic gunfire and screaming.   
Looking at the innards of the mutant, Nathan could see fragments of robes and ragged clothing mixed in and guessed it was the figures from the recording.   
  
Then a plea came from someone that was pleading to be spared and to join the monster in its cause. This person told the others to obey the monster and its wishes and even began to call it the Dark Master in an almost holy tone. The monster told its new followers to go to the others back at their base and gather more support, but it also told them that if they didn’t join they were to be killed at once.   
  
Nathan then heard a voice of one of his recon team and a chuckle that had to come from the monster before the sound of laser musket fire and normal gunfire could be heard. Nathan closed his eyes and prayed that the team had been killed but from he gathered from the audio-log they had all been captured and taken back to a base farther inland. With great effort and holding back tears for the fallen, Nathan ordered his team back to boat and set course back to the Commonwealth.

  
He ordered that the borders to the North should be watched more carefully as soon as he returned and had enough men for the job. But these measures were already too late, for the monster had already arrived in the Commonwealth with its cultists. Two days after Nathan and his team left, another boat beached itself near the Mahkra fish packing plant and released its evil cargo. Moving to the west, Magnus and his cultists came across a Gunner outpost and quickly destroyed it before moving more to the west. Once they reached the area near Vault 111, Magnus turned the group to the south and moved into the Western region of the Commonwealth. It was at this time that a radio message reached him about Nuka World, but first he encountered the Rust Devils and their robot horde.   
  
With ruthless efficiency, Magnus brought the Rust Devils to their knees and then they too swore obedience to him. Now with the followers of both Children of Atom and the Rust Devils, Magnus decided to pay Nuka World a visit for he had learned about the large raider groups based there. Clad in his signature black X-02 power armor, Magnus decided on taking his customized Assaultron blade sword that was given to him from his new chief weapon-smith from the Rust Devils and his customized M1911 pistol. Twelve others went with him on the tram that was the only known way of getting to Nuka World from the Commonwealth, six from the Rust Devils and six from the COA. However, once they were almost at the terminal, Porter Gage spoke to Magnus on a private channel and informed him of a possible job opportunity of a lifetime, if he survived the Gauntlet.   
  
Not bothered by the fact it was a trap, Magnus ordered his followers to remain at the station and to make sure that no one ambushed him. Magnus moved through the Gauntlet with contempt and ease as he destroyed all in his way with brute force. Then he made it to the Arena and Gage spoke to him again and how to deal with the current ‘Overboss’ named Coulter. But as was his style, Magnus found Gage’s approach to dealing with the power armor of Coulter to be too lame and lacked anything personal. Entering the arena, Magnus tossed his weapons to the side and rushed Coulter, who was firing at him with his combat rifle. Magnus smashed into Coulter and with a roar of rage and pain, began to tear open Coulter’s armor piece by piece while it was sending electrical surges all over him.   
  
From the viewing area, the other three Raider leaders watched with a mix of pleasure and contempt. Nisha, leader of the Disciples was bored but enjoyed the fact that Coulter was getting his ass handed to him. Mags and William Black of the Operators had similar feelings to Nisha’s but both of them were already thinking of possible futures regarding the winner. But the leader of the Pack was laughing at the fact that some random outsider was pounding away at the man that thought control all three groups. Mason was not the brightest of the leaders, but he knew an alpha leader when he saw one, but he was concerned how this outsider would handle the groups.   
Tearing off the front chest-piece of the power armor and breaking the frame, Magnus with a ferocious snarl tore Coulter out of the suit. Bleeding and bruised from the repeated blows from Magnus, Coulter screamed as his left arm was torn from his body for it was caught in the armor. Blood sprayed and splattered on the ground and onto both power armors, Coulter’s fear had taken full hold of him at this point and he was screaming and pleading for his life.   
  
Magnus was smiling his evil smile inside his helmet and with ease threw Coulter into the view window of the Disciples. Nisha cracked a small smile at Coulter’s face when he made eye contact with her for a moment, then Magnus dragged Coulter by his hair to the center of the arena. Looking at the others in the view areas, Magnus removed his power armor helmet and let them see his face for the first time. The crowd went quiet and Magnus turned his gaze back onto Coulter and with a smile of pointed teeth, slowly pulled Coulter’s head free from his body.  Holding up the head with his broken spine still attached for all to see, Magnus discarded the rest of Coulter corpse.

  
“Your lives are now mine,” was all that he said before he walked out of the arena, following Gage to Fizztop Mountain and to the Overboss’s private quarters for a talk about the job of Overboss.   
Explaining about the failure of Colter’s leadership, what the state of Nuka World was and how it needed to be retaken, Magnus smirked and then gave Gage orders about the changes he wanted done to the Fizztop Grille and the attached room. Once he was done giving his orders, Gage realized that he had chosen Magnus for the job correctly for he already planned to take over the Commonwealth and more. For the next several days, Magnus moved from park to park and cleared them of all the issues from Mirelirks to bloodworms and ghouls. Once he was finished he assigned gangs to the different parks but one group noticed they had not received anything, the Pack. The changes to the Fizztop Grille had also been completed and Magnus began drawing up plans for the Commonwealth from there.   
  
Mason decided to confront Magnus about this but Magnus merely smiled at Mason while the other ranted like a child. Magnus then put Mason in his place by grabbing him by the throat and holding him over the edge of the railing of the Grille. He explained that there can be only one in charge and that Mason should learn this lesson quickly, he then tossed Mason back into the room.   
The Rust Devils had turned the Nuka World Bottling plant in to their new lair and began creating robots for the Overboss’s army. Weapons, armor and ammunition workshops were also created to support the human side of the army and they were cranking out fresh items 24/7. Mags Black and her brother were told they had control of Dry Rock Gulch since it seemed to fit them and their gang better than the other areas. Galactic Zone turned into a training camp park for new recruits and to help with housing of more raiders that were not part of the other gangs.   
  
Kiddie Kingdom was repurposed into a training camp park as well but its underground areas were repurposed into prison and torture areas. It also was a place of worship for those in the Childern of Atom.  Knowing that raiders cannot be trusted in general, Magnus decided to make Grand Zealot Richter his Grand Inquisitor. With this rank, Richter began looking for those that would not fully obey Magnus’s rule of the raiders. Those found lacking in their beliefs were sent to be reeducated or were cleansed by the large amount of radiation sludge in the basement of Kiddie Kingdom that they are thrown into.   
  
The Disciples were given the Safari Adventure Park and they quickly decorated it into a hunting ground, here they would hunt prisoners or slaves to improve their skills.   
Magnus left the Red Rocket Station alone for it would be used by another group should there be any survivors.   
  
With the refitting of Nuka World finally completed, Magnus decided to setup an outpost in the Commonwealth for forward operation base. Fort Hagen was chosen for this role for it was close to the Transit Center and could be reinforced quickly if there was a problem. Both the Disciples and Operators were given the honor of holding this location and thus it was the last straw for Mason and the Pack.   
  
In a fit of childish rage, Mason and his followers took over the Nuka World power plant and started to make demands. Their headquarters in the Bradberton Amphitheater was quickly strengthen by slaves and armed with crude pipe weapons.   
  
Magnus appeared to be greatly unamused by this act, but in fact Magnus had read Mason correctly and was pleased with this ‘betrayal’.  Taking a group of raiders from all of the gangs, he stormed the power plant without his power armor. He did this to show that he was not afraid and to prove that it was not the armor that made him strong and powerful. The Pack were shown no mercy at the power plant and Mason was losing his mind in fear for it was Magnus that came up to the roof and killed his bodyguards.   
  
Blowing out both of Mason’s kneecaps with his customized handmade rifle, Magnus stood over the man and savored the horror and fear in the man’s eyes. Smiling with his feral evil smile of his pointed teeth, Magnus lift Mason off the ground and carried him over his shoulder back to the Fizztop Grille. One of the new features of the Grille side of Magnus’s private home was a large grill that could hold a full size Yao Guai. With the leaders of the other gangs watching, Magnus mounted Mason on the grill and cut off his armor and clothes. Then while humming some kind of tune, lit the grill sending flames all over Mason’s body.   
  
While Mason was screaming and writhing in agony, Magnus began to base Mason’s flesh in what Gage guessed was a honey-barbeque sauce, judging by the smell. Slowly he then began to turn the handle on the spit that Mason was mounted to for a few spins before he pulled from his refrigerator a cold bottle of vodka and took a long pull from it. The rest of the bottle was then poured on the human roast on the grill and resumed turning the handle.   
  
“You should be grateful Mason; I am using you as a lesson in what happens to those that betray me. You may die now if you wish, but I thought you would like to know why I am doing this to you.”   
Those were the last words Mason heard before death took him. But the next words would always haunt the others for the rest of their lives.   
  
“Does anyone wish to try out this dish first, I prefer medium rare, but I am well to serve this meal now if you want rare?” Thoughts of rebellion against Magnus from the others were killed at that moment.    
  
With Mason roasted and perfectly cooked, Magnus dismissed the others but was then told that the remain Pack members were holding the amphitheater still. He ordered Gage to pull all of the raiders back and prepare for clean-up.  Sighing, he suited up in his armor and chose two serrated machetes from his wall of bladed weapons and leaped down to the ground from the Grille. Magnus found several bodies of Disciples and normal raiders on the ground by the gates of the amphitheater.  Annoyed that his dinner was interrupted by these weak fools, Magnus ran full force into the gates and shattered them.      
  
Roaring with inhuman rage, Magnus annihilated every member of the Pack that attacked him and the ones that fled from him. No one was safe from him, even the slaves were slaughtered and so were the pets both human and animal. He found the last member of the Pack hammering on a door that was locked and screaming a name and for it to help him. This last member fired its rifle at him wildly but did no real damage to him, as Magnus rammed one machete in to his chest and while the other beheaded him.   
  
The only sound that could be heard at the moment was the dripping of blood and gore from the two weapons in his hands. Gone was the sounds of crazy laughter, the sounds of animals and the whimpering of slaves. Then he heard through the audio sensor in his helmet the rustling of chains on the other side of the door. Tearing the door out of the wall with ease, Magnus entered the room and activated his helmet light as he looked around the room. His eyes landed on the only thing in room, a lone naked woman that was heavily chained to the far side wall and to the floor; the smell in the room was of waste and hatred. Her hair was dirty, greasy and unkemptly long but her very unique eyes were glaring at him. He saw that she was bruised, scarred and very dirty from grime and other things that he figured was from other humans or beasts.     
  
To his surprise, Magnus didn’t just straight up kill her which would be his normal reaction during his fits of rage. Holstering his machetes, he removed his helmet and looked down at her for several long moments before he dropped to a knee and spoke to her. He asked her a few questions but she didn’t respond until he asked her if she was a slave to the Pack, this made her snarl and try to attack him even while she was bound. Clearly she was not a broken slave, so he tore the chains apart and freed her but to her surprise, he offered her both his hands so he could pick her up and carry her. She didn’t accept his hands at first but when she couldn’t get up on her own because of injuries, she then allowed him to help her. He took her back to the Grille and personally bathed her in his quarters and tended to the wounds he could see, he ordered Gage to summon the local doctor to tend to her as well. It would be three days before she would finally speak to him and only to him. She told him how she was captured (a string of bad luck events) and what the Pack had done to her and how she was mocked by other raiders when Mason tossed her into a fighting ring after being beaten by him. He asked her about her past before being captured, she told him everything including her origins which he found interesting. Magnus then asked her if she wanted to stay or to leave Nuka World and to his surprise, she stayed she would stay but she would not join any of the gangs.  He agreed to this.   
  
His first gift to her was a dinner between them, the main course was the Mason roast and both of them ate his remains with savage glee. The second gift was a set of weapons he had made for her and some outfits and some armor for her to wear. Both the Operators and Disciples didn’t bother her after she showed them what she could do when some raiders tried to attack her for fun. Magnus approved of her and thought that she would be fine on her own at that point, so he turned his attention back to his main goal…The Commonwealth.   
  
For two week, Magnus remained either in his quarters or on the Fizztop Grille Patio Lounge; reading reports about the Commonwealth and its different factions.  He studied everything he could on the minor raider gangs like the Forged and few others but his primary focus was on the Gunners. Of all of the minor forces in the Commonwealth, it appeared that the Gunners were the more formidable group because of their arsenal and tactics. While on the other side of the spectrum, the Brotherhood of Steel had appeared with their airship and setup shop at the ruins of the Boston Airport. Scouts have reported vertibirds being deployed with small teams of knights and scribes to secure different areas around Boston.   
  
The Minutemen and the Railroad were small still but could become a threat should they organize and have the backing of the people. During his reading on these two groups, one evening Magnus received a pair of visitors that had murder on their minds. From the shadows, Dixie and Savoy made their move and failed to kill Magnus in the opening moments, plus they didn’t expect a third party. Three muffled shots were heard and Magnus witnessed Dixie fall on to the ruins of her knees, he legs below her knees were behind her and screaming as she clutched the stomp of right wrist to her chest. Savoy became distracted and took his eyes off Magnus for a moment and it cost him more than he could afford. Pulling out a ripper, Magnus opened Savoy from his manhood up into his chest, blood spraying everywhere.   
  
Nisha was summoned to the Patio and was escorted by four members of Richter’s zealots, their rifles pointed at her. When she entered the Patio via the elevator, she tried to remain calm and cold but the sight she saw was horrific. Savoy was mounted on the spit and a slave was slowly turning the handle so that he would be cooked equally on all sides, he was screaming still. In Shiva’s hand was Dixie’s head and in the other was a skinning knife.  She was slowly pealing the skin away from the skull while the rest of the body was being taken away to the meat locker. Magnus was sitting next to Shiva and his eyes were locked on Nisha.  He calmly asked her if she had ordered his death or if she knew about the hit. Nisha removed her helmet and told Magnus straight to his face that she didn’t order the hit nor did she know about it.   
  
Shiva put Dixie’s skull on the table and got up to slowly walk around Nisha, from time to time she would sniff at Nisha and smiled. Magnus had a feeling that Nisha was not foolish enough to attack him, plus Savoy confessed to being convinced by Dixie that they should remove him. Shiva cut off Savoy’s right arm and served it to Magnus who split it in to two pieces so they both could enjoy it. Nisha recoiled inside at the sight of these two eating her former lieutenant as if it was brahim on a stick and laughing about it. She was dismissed and so were the others from the Patio, Shiva then made her move and Magnus allowed her to pleasure him. From that day forward, Shiva would hide in Magnus’s shadow and watch over him, while at night she became a beast of lust and carnal pleasure for him to use and to ‘love’.   
  
A few days later, Magnus decided that the Gunners would be his first target when invading the Commonwealth for several reasons. The first was Gunner Plaza and its radio broadcasting system that could reach all over the Commonwealth. Second was the fact they had an arsenal that would greatly enhance what Magnus’s army already had, which would include a few suits of power armor and a few mini-nukes. Third, their group was closest to the Transit Center and the Gunners had sent several scout teams to infiltrate Nuka World or to cause havoc. Most of their groups are killed outright or their bodies can be found bound to the walls of Nuka World with the wildlife feeding off them.   
  
Now the order has been given and Magnus’s forces are loading up onto the tram and heading for the Commonwealth. Magnus is in the lead with Shiva at his side and the largest raider army in the East Coast history behind him. 


End file.
